


I think we should kiss

by surelynot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idk really but like theyre awkward and cute so there u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surelynot/pseuds/surelynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically they are exploring new territory with each other :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we should kiss

“Josh I think we should kiss.”

“huh?”

“I think it needs to be done”

“… alright”

“come here”

“no you come here”

“no you”

“you”

“you”

“you”

“JEEZ okay”

Tyler shuffled over to where josh was slumped down on the couch on his phone.  
“dude. Dude get off your phone we’re about to kiss.”

“yeah hold on though” josh tapped at his screen a few more times and Tyler looked at him impatiently.  
“you done?” Tyler asks folding his arms.  
“yup sweet” He put his phone down and sat up, turning to face Tyler.  
Their eyes met and Tyler felt his cheeks heat up. Man it was just josh! He should calm down.  
“so you wanna kiss as in make out kiss or just like a peck” josh asked.  
“yeah”  
“…. Yeah what ty”  
“yeah make out”  
“nice” Josh leaned one hand automatically on Tyler’s head and the other pulling him a bit closer by the waist. Their lips met, softly at first. Tyler wasn’t sure where to put his hands so he settled for one on josh’s shoulder and the other on his waist. It was obvious both were putting their best kissing skills forward, moving together and deepening the kiss. 

Their bodies pressed closer together, josh pulled tyler so he was half on his lap. Tyler ran his fingers through josh’s hair and josh’s hands moved along his back. Josh let out a small moan as Tyler gripped his hair a bit harder and Tyler pulled back.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tyler realized he was well on the way to fully hard. 

“well… yep that was… yep” he cleared his throat  
Josh shifted under Tyler hand scratching the back of his neck.  
“cool cool…. So… was I good?” josh asked 

“yeah oh yeah um super good like unexpectedly… yeah”

“unexpectedly?”

“well I just mean… well you don’t really think your best friend’s gonna do… you know…”

“hm” came josh’s response. 

“… hey josh”

“yeah ty?”

“can we do it again”

“yeah”

This time their lips connected and Tyler climbed on top of Josh so he was straddling him. Feeling a bit more adventurous, their tongues met as the kiss deepened and Josh pulled back to bite at Tyler’s lip. Josh kissed Tyler’s lips and moved in small kisses down to his neck, pausing before continuing.  
Tyler made a small movement, tipping his head to the side slightly, giving Josh permission to keep going. He kissed and bit Tyler’s neck, a purple bruise slowly forming. Tyler moaned then, an uninhibited sound that sent a wave of pleasure through Josh. 

“what-” Tyler tried breathily “what are we doing josh” 

josh paused his work on tyler’s neck and looked up at his best friend, straddling his lap, pupils blown and cheeks pink. “I’m not sure… do you think… we should keep going”  
“… I mean I want to…”

“same… do you think… yolo?”

“josh please never say yolo again and yeah I think we should”

Josh smiled and Tyler kissed him again. 

The kiss got more heated and through small gestures welcomed by each other, they found themselves shirtless and breathing shallow. Tyler ground his hips down experimentally and josh groaned, hands moving to tyler’s ass. Tyler’s fingers fumbled to open the button on josh’s jeans as josh’s fingertips slid under tyler’s sweatpants to move the pants down his legs. He had to do a bit of wriggling to get out of them but once they were both only in their boxers they paused and looked at each other.  
Both had seen each other in various stages of undress on tour, as you do when sharing facilities, but this was the first time josh truly appreciated tyler’s smooth, tan skin and tyler noticed josh’s defined muscles. 

“tyler I um… seeing as there’s no going back from this I want to tell you I find you extremely attractive and would like to get you naked.”

“josh omg… did you know you are super hot? Like I took it for granted before… we’re really doing this”

“yeah, we are” he paused as tyler ran his fingers down josh’s chest, pausing at his waistband with his fingertips teasing the edges.

“what do you want tyler”

Tyler pushed his face into josh’s neck. 

“joooosh I’m not straight”

“I noticed funnily enough”

“shut up… I think I want you to um oh gosh… suck your dick? I mean only if you want to”

“oh my god ty” josh pulled tyler in for another kiss and tyler broke it to kiss down his chest, climbing off the couch and onto his knees between josh’s thighs. He ran his hands over the outline of his dick before reaching in to grab him. He tentatively licked the head of his dick, josh letting out a breath of air he had been holding.

Tyler took the head into his mouth and moved down slowly, using his hand to meet him halfway.  
“fuck you’re good at that” josh groaned.

Tyler hummed against him and began bobbing his head as josh’s eyes fluttered closed and his head rolled back. Tyler swirled his tongue around the head once more and josh looked down at his best friend. His best friend who is currently kissing and licking his dick in what is the best blow job he has ever received. 

“you’re so beautiful” josh said softly watching tyler’s lips around his dick and his eyelashes fanned out on his flushed cheeks.  
Tyler popped off and looked josh in the eyes “fuck me”

Josh instantly leaned forward and brought tyler back onto his lap, their dicks aligning for a glorious second as josh pressed tyler against him. 

“you better let me prep, I want to get this going” tyler told him, pulling a bottle of travel sized lube out of his backpack on the floor next to them.

“you sure?”

“yeah you can do it another time” he reached and pressed one and then two fingers into himself and josh watched in awe.

This was incredible. They had been friends for 2 years and josh was finding out tyler was used to fingering himself and that he was immensely more than just platonically in love with him.  
Tyler’s breathing became faster and he opened his eyes to see josh watching him with a hunger he had never seen in him before. It was so hot. 

“I’m ready josh” he breathed

“yeah same” josh replied, causing tyler to giggle. Tyler grasped josh’s dick once more and guided himself onto it. 

“holy fuck” josh groaned and tyler made these small, breathy sounds that only tyler would make.

“Christ that’s good” said and josh moved forward to kiss him and tyler adjusted.

Tyler pushed himself up and fell back down again on josh and they began a steady rhythm. Josh couldn’t believe he was fucking his best friend and it felt so good and so right.  
Josh’s hands made their way to tyler’s ass, gripping it to help him bounce up and down. Tyler’s moans became louder and his legs began to shake.  
Josh stopped tyler and he looked at him with confusion. 

“hold on” josh said and wrapped one arm around tyler’s waist, flipping him onto his back and josh pushed into tyler in their new position.

“holy shit oh my god oh my god it’s so good josh” tyler was babbling as josh began an agonisingly slow rhythm. 

“josh- fuck- josh faster” tyler moaned into josh’s mouth as the leaned down for clumsy, open mouthed kiss.

Josh complied, picking up the pace and tyler wrapped his legs around josh. Tyler could no longer form coherent sentences, only moaning things like josh and fuck and yes.

“I’m – josh I,” tyler tried, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure and fingers scratching down josh’s back.  
Josh replied by fucking him harder. Tyler’s back arched off the couch as he came moaning josh’s name, followed closely by josh.  
Josh collapsed onto tyler, both of them sweaty and satisfied. 

“ah josh you’re crushing me” tyler gasped under him.

“crap sorry,” josh pushed himself up, pulling out of tyler. He moved half off tyler so he could breathe but still on top of him as the couch gave them limited space. 

“we just fucked dude.” Tyler said his hand reaching up to his forehead.

“yep we did that” josh murmured into tyler’s shoulders.

“…was it good for you?” 

“hell fucking yes” came josh’s muffled reply. “…you?” 

“yeah… too good”

“huh?” josh looked up at tyler

“I just mean that uh… well now what?”

“I don’t know… I’m pretty much in love with you so there’s that”

“I mean same… should we be like, boyfriends?”

“If you wanna”

“yeah I do” tyler looked down at josh and smiled. Josh smiled back.

“you’re dumb”

“shut up you are… we would have never done that if not for me and my incredible seduction technique.

“oh my god” josh buried his face into tyler’s neck, kissing softly.

“anyways there’s cum drying on me so we better get up.” 

“wait there I’ll do it” josh pushed himself up and brought some tissues over and wiped off the mess.

“aw aren’t you the gentleman” tyler smirked

“you are too much.” Josh replied handing tyler his boxers. “by the way you’re going to have to cover that up on stage tonight” he gestured to the purple mark on his collarbone.

“damn it! Josh you knew we had to do show tonight”

“you didn’t protest at the time” they pulled on their boxers and tyler moved over so josh could sit down. He settled back into the couch and tyler lay back on top of him. Josh’s hands snaked under tyler’s arms and tapped out a beat on tyler’s stomach. 

“It’s gonna be so nice to touch you all the time without worrying what other people think now” josh said, smiling.

Tyler turned his head towards him “josh I think we should kiss” 

Josh smiled wider and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this stuff so any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
